


Fired

by Niullum



Series: Short Fics! [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brother Fight, Ficlet, Fights, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Re-upload, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niullum/pseuds/Niullum
Summary: “Tim,” there’s a subtle warning tone in Dick’s voice. Something that, maybe if he wasn’t so angry, should worry him. “Idid not fire you.”“Oh youdidfire me, Dick,” Tim replied, his hands curling up in a fist. “You snatched the only thing I worked sohard for, and handed it over to the demon brat-”
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: Short Fics! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931164
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	Fired

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a bunch of stories I deleted last year due to mental health reasons (🥴🥴🥴), so I'm re-uploading it now. I think I wrote it when I was first summerging myself into this fandom. Since then my view on the characters have drastically changed but I'm still fond of this one hehe.

They had been arguing for over an hour now after Damian _‘accidentally’_ threw him a vase made of glass when they both snapped ( _Yeah_ , Tim thought, _accidental my ass). A_ ll because Dick Grayson, the one he once _dared_ to call a brother was minimizing the situation, _again_.

Tim felt… frustrated for a lack of better words.

“It’s just a wound, _Tim,_ ” Dick started, running a hand through his hair, “I don’t know what’s the big deal about this. I can help you suture it if you want, okay? Not as pro as Alf, but I can do it.” His fist clenched watching how Dick joked about it, with a _smile_ on his face. “I’ll talk to Dami about this-”

Before he could get a hold of himself, the words escaped from his mouth.

“Funny that you say that,” Tim said in a clipped tone between gritted teeth. “Are you going to talk to the brat or will this be swept under the rug, like all the other times?”

A pause.

“Tim,” Dick starts with a chuckle that made Tim’s bit the inner back of his cheek to not snarl at him. Every minute that passes only made it harder to keep his emotions in check. “What are you talking about? _Of course_ , I have talked to him about his behavior.”

“Well news flash it hasn’t worked so far,” Tim chimed in, crossing his arm. ”Because the brat _keeps_ attacking me.”

Dick’s eyes briefly narrow.

“ _Tim,_ ” He starts letting a half weary sigh, “Your brother has a name, you know.”

“I refuse to call him by his name if he can’t respect my integrity,” Tim spits out. “I call him what he is. A _brat_.”

“Hey now, let’s calm down a bit. Shall we?”

Tim shook his head.

“No, we’re talking about this. Enough is _enough_ Dick, I can’t,” Tim trailed off, and much to his displeasure, his voice broke. He shut his eyes and added this time softly. “I can’t allow this disrespect much longer, especially for that-”

“Damian is Bruce’s child, Tim,” Dick cut him off. He needed Tim to understand. “The relationship is far from good but if we want this to work the respect _has_ to be mutual, Tim. You need to step up an ex-“

“Why should I give him respect when he tries to kill me,” He said, this time more desperate. "When he took away my suit after you fired me-“

“Tim,” there’s a subtle warning tone in Dick’s voice. Something that, maybe if he wasn’t so angry, should worry him. “I _did not fire you_ ”

“Oh you _did_ fire me, Dick,” Tim replied, his hands curling up in a fist. "You snatched the only thing I worked so _hard for_ , and handed it over to the demon brat.“

“We have talked about _this_.”

“As far as I remember, we never talked,” He hissed. “You just handed it to him, without consulting me first.”

“Tim, Damian needed a reason to stay,” Tim was beginning to hate that sentence. _Stay_. Damian could have stayed here in ten thousand different ways that didn’t end with him as Robin. Yet in Dick’s mind, giving him Robin was the _only_ solution to fix Damian.

“He’s a kid, Tim. A kid who needs guidance, who needs to connect with Gotham and the legacy Bruce left behind." Dick said patiently, which only made Tim angrier. "There was no other w-“

“So your solution to dealing with a kid raised by an assassin," Tim said slowly. "Was giving him the tools to hurt more people?"

“Tim, you know that’s not true, h-”

“Because to me it’s only an excuse you have made up so you don’t feel sorry for yourself for handing out my suit,” Tim retorted back. There, he said it once and for all. “You didn’t care about how I would feel about it."

“Tim. Why are you making so much fuss over Robin? It’s only a _suit_.”

“It was _my_ suit.”

“It was never yours. It was mine, to begin with,” Dick finally snapped, his eyes narrowing. Tim flinched at the words. ”And you don’t need it. Not in the way Damian currently _needs_ it.”

“Well, I need Robin too! And…you…you took it from me! If Bruce was alive he would-”

“I’m sorry to shatter your delusional fantasies,” Dick interrupted coldly, crossing his arms. “But Bruce is dead.”

“N-no!” Tim struggled to respond. Bruce was not dead. Tim knew Bruce couldn’t be dead. It didn’t make sense. There were _clues_. “You…you’re lying!”

Dick shook his head.

“He’s not coming back. I can show you the coroner's report if you want,” _if that means you’ll stop this nonsense,_ went unsaid. “There’s no way he’s alive. I saw it with my _own_ eyes. Look, Tim,” Dick said tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose. ”Have you taken your meds today? I could expect this behavior from Damian, but not you.”

Tim recoiled as if he'd been slapped.

“Bruce’s gone and I’m the one with the cowl. Damian needs to stay and Robin _is_ the best way to keep him in line,” Dick continued glancing at the Batcomputer, unaware of Tim's pained whimper.” Look I had a _long_ day. The last thing I need today is to deal with you throwing a tantrum over something you don’t need anymore. So we’ll talk when you’re less upset, okay?.”

Silence.

Dick glanced back and found Tim barely holding back tears.

Oh, he fucked up.

“Hey Tim,“ Dick started apologetically, taking a step forward to reach out to Tim. To hug and erase whatever damage he subconsciously caused to his little brother from his mouth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that-“

“Fuck you,” Tim choked out, pushing him away and running to the stairs. In a blink of an eye, he disappeared. The sobs of his brother, as he ran up to the stairs, echoed through the cave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
